Forgotten
by The Dream Guardian
Summary: Colonel Sheppard's team vanished without a trace, three weeks later they are found by Major Lorne's team. But it will only lead to more questions about what happened to the missing team. Chapter Four Up!
1. Chapter 1

_Author Notes: Thank you to Storm Silverhand and Katie for beta reading my story! Review will affect how soon I will update this story, so please review if you want to hear more or like it. _

**Stargate Atlantis Forgotten**

"Off World Activation!" Carter quickly left her office. No one was due back for another hour which likely meant trouble. As she came into the command center, she saw Chuck had received an IDC. When she reached him, he turned reporting,

"It's Major Lorne's team."

As the shield was lowered, Carter muttered to herself, "They weren't due back for another two hours." As the first member came rushing through the gate, she frowned when she saw that it wasn't one of Lorne's men. It was Lt. Rander, a member of SGA-5, the second team deployed on the planet. Carter felt her face go pale when she realized Rander was trying to support the weigh of Major Lorne, who was clearly seriously injured. The crude bandages covering the left side of Lorne's chest were soaked through with deep crimson blood. His face was void of color and seemed waxy, no doubt form the blood loss.

"Medical Team to the gate room!" Cater ordered before rushing down the stairs, as more members of both team filed through the event horizon. "What happened...Teyla!" Cater couldn't hide the shock from her voice as Lt. Thomas dropped an unconscious Teyla to the floor, his body shaking with exhaustion. The Athosian didn't seem injured badly, just unconscious.

The last man slid through the gate, shoving Dr. McKay ahead of him, his wraith stunner drawn. As Carter stepped towards the pair, the gate shut off. "McKay?" He regarded her with bitterness, causing her to blink with surprise. She had never seen him give her such a hateful look. McKay was limping, due to what appeared to be a gun shot wound to his right leg, but when she moved to help him, she was startled to see his hands were bound behind his back.

Colonel Sheppard's team had vanished without a trace, three weeks ago. They had found no clue as to what had happened and with no clues, little could be done. Carter had nearly given up hope of finding them alive, fearing they had been caught by the Wraith or one of their many other enemies and not managed to escape.

"What happened?" Cater turned her attention to Lt. Rander who was helping place the nearly unconscious Major on a gurney the medical team had brought. The medic staff worked frantically.

"We need to get him to surgery and he'll need a blood transfusion!" Doctor Keller yelled. At Carter's nod, most of the medical team rushed the man away. One stayed behind, and started checking out the others.

"No one else besides Dr. McKay is injured, thankfully," Lt. Rander snapped.

"Why are his hands bound?" Carter questioned as the medic moved to help McKay.

"For our own safety. Ma'am, Colonel Sheppard's team are the ones who attacked us and the Colonel is the one who shot Major Lorne. McKay then attempted to kill Adams. They think were the enemy!" Lt. Rander answered, shooting daggers at McKay who continued to scowl, even as the medic looked at his leg.

"Get him to the infirmary, but keep him restrained," Carter ordered, not wanting him to bleed out on the gate room floor.

"What about her?" One of the men peered down at Teyla.

"Take Teyla to a holding cell," Carter answered, her gaze returning to Lt. Rander. "Start at the beginning"

"Major Lorne called our team in for help when they were under fire. We got there and found it was the Colonel's team; we had no choice but to engage them. They had already wounded Lorne." Lt. Rander answered.

"Ma'am," First Lieutenant Tyler, one of Major Lorne's men moved to stand near them. "Our team ran into Colonel Sheppard's team while attempting to rendezvous with the others. When we approached them they were acting strangely. Then they claimed that they didn't even know us. It all happened so fast. One minute were talking, the next, Teyla's dropping the Major for grabbing her arm. We were just trying to stop them from leaving. That's when all hell broke lose. Before we knew it, we were in a gun fight. Someone managed to stun Teyla. Major Lorne called for Lt. Rander's team, but was shot by the Colonel when trying to drag Teyla back to our side."

"And I shot Mc Kay after he almost took out Adams," Lt Rander informed Carter, "I don't know what happen to them, but we can safely say that they are not themselves at the moment. And not on our side right now, either. Colonel Sheppard and Ronon are still out there. They escaped using a jumper to god knows where. It's as if they've forgotten everything, who they are and who we are."


	2. Chapter 2

_I am so sorry this took so long but I had medical problem at home but things are ok for now. So hopeful I will get more time to write, I really did plan to update sooner. Thanks to my beta reader Katie for taking the time to check it over. I'd love any comments or thoughts you have on this chapter. All suggestion are welcome thanks and enjoy!_

Chapter Two

Lorne's chest screamed with every agonizing breath, as scattered broken images tried to create a cohesive thought in his mind. He'd been shot by the Colonel! He couldn't believe he had shot him. Somehow he realized he was back in Atlantis, Dr Keller's face registered in his blurry vision. Riddled with pain, his mind flashed back to the events that had left him on the medical table, fighting for his life.

He remembered Teyla's face when he grabbed her arm, to stop her from leaving, it had been raw aggression. It was so unlike her and had startled him, allowing her all the time she needed to drop him to the ground on his back. Then all hell broke lose. Bullets started flying, and Lorne was trying to figure out what to do. He had to defend his men, but he wasn't about to take John's team out, leaving them with only one option: go defensive.

Suddenly his eyes had come upon Teyla. One of his men had managed to stun her before she could retreat to where the others now hid. He couldn't let them leave, not without an explanation as to what had happened to them. If they escaped they might never see them again and they might never realize they were friends. Like a fool he had gone for her. It had been a very stupid move on his part. As he reached her he remember the impact of the bullet in his chest and the unimaginable pain. He'd been so shocked he hadn't even realized he was on the ground, let alone that the Colonel had shot him.

Looking over, he remembered John's seething eyes and that was when he realized he had shot him. Lorne knew that look, it was the same look he given countless enemies that went after his team. This was a mess, he remembered thinking that over and over, while laying on the ground, bullets spraying over his head. His gaze examined the battle field before returning to Sheppard's team, wondering what had happen to them.

Then something odd had caught his eye, a glistening caused by the sunlight. Something was on the Colonel neck, a three inch colorful crystal cylinder. Lorne remembered how odd it was to notice that when he was dying.

Yet it didn't fit in and there was something about it that jogged his mind. He had seen it before, but couldn't remember when or where. His mind kept going to it, there was something important about it, but Lorne's bewildered mind just couldn't figure out what it was. A jolt sent waves of fire through his chest and his eyes fluttered open as a mask was placed over his face,

"Lorne it's ok, we're going to give you some morphine and sedatives, just try to breath as deeply as you can and try to relax," Dr. Keller ordered, "Everything is going to be ok." Keller's look told him just how bad it was. Then a cool feeling ran up his arm and through his body and finally the images faded away to an endless darkness.

Cater made her way down the hallway, to the infirmary after a quick debriefing by the two teams. Keller was still in surgery with Major Lorne and the Major's probability of survival was still pending. Teyla was out cold in the holding cell. Sam had given specific orders to be informed the moment she came around, so that left McKay. Entering the room she made a b-line for McKay who had two guards posted on him and had been place in restraints. Before she could reach him one of the Doctors intercepted her.

"How is he?" Sam's face didn't hide her worry.

"He will make a full recovery." Dr Derby informed.

"That's good news. He didn't give you too much trouble did he?"

"Beside his normal wonderful personality no, but we did find a subspace transmitter in his body. We mange to turn it off but…"

"Who ever put it there might have already found our location." Sam's face tightened at the realization that their position might already be comprised. They might very well be on the clock now before an unknown enemy showed up at their doorstep. She made a mental note to inform the command center to keep a watchful eye on the long range sensors for any usual ship activity.

"I have one of my people checking Teyla. So far our scans haven't shown anything out of the ordinary. We're still waiting on the test to see if they have any foreign bodies or drugs, but we aren't really sure what were looking for."

"Keep me notified about anything you find."

"Will do." McKay had already fixed Sam with a level cobalt stare.

"McKay," Sam put on a warm smile as she moved to his bedside. "It appears they got you all fixed up."

"Let me guess you're the one in charge around here."

"Yes I am, but you should know that."

"Oh please don't try to feed me that story again."

"McKay, we know each other. You work here."

"You can say that all you like, but I know I would remember if I worked somewhere like this."

"So what do you remember?"

"Nice try, but you aren't going to trick me so easily." He wore a smirk that reminded her of the old McKay, the one she would have pushed out the nearest air lock.

"I'm not trying to deceive you. All I am trying to do is figure out what happened."

"Sure you are. Now you're going to say we're friends"

"More like collogues."

"Your people shot me and attack my team. Why would you do that if you were our suppose friends?"

"Actually from the way I heard it, your team started shooting first. The others were only trying to defend themselves."

"Only after your people tried to stop us from leaving. Mind telling me what you were doing there?"

"We were doing recons."

"Oh really, sure you weren't trying to intercept our team?" He wore a smug look. "We were warned."

"Who warned you and about what?"

"So what do you want?"

"Nothing, I simply want to know what happen to your team. Who were you just talking about? Who warned you?" McKay just stared at the wall across from her, a stern look plastered on his face.

"Let me refresh your mind. Your team went to PX-895 to check out a power reading. While on the planet something happened. Your team vanished without a trace, untill three weeks later, when we encountered you on that planet."

"That's a very nice story."

"Someone has tampered with your mind McKay. Why or who isn't clear, you have to trust me."

"Actually, no I don't and how do I know you not the one doing the tampering. Trying to get me to believe this fabrication so you can gather intel.?"

"I can only guess the people who warned you about us are the ones who did that. Don't you see that they erased your memories?"

"Please, I know who I am. Dr. Rodney McKay, a genius may I add. I serve on Colonel John Sheppard's team"

"Who is a member of the United State Air Force"

"No, no he's not." So John didn't think he was part of the armed forces, that gave her a small lead.

"Ok who does he serve under, smart guy, and what facility do you work at?"

"Oh we have bases here and there." She caught the nervous look that ran over McKay's face. His actions were in line with what the teams were taught to do when captured. Use vague reference as not to give away Atlantis. It seemed only part of their memories had been altered.

"Have a name that goes to your group by any chance?"

"Not for you."

"How about I go pull up your personal file."

"Like that proves anything. I mean really it's clear you're an advance civilization using Ancient technology, as if you couldn't manifest some files."

"McKay, why would I go to all that trouble, if you look at them maybe you'll remember something."

"Why don't we skip to what you really want? This twisted little game isn't going to work." Sam bit her tongue in frustration.

"Honestly McKay, if I wanted to get facts out of you, don't you think I could resort to less pleasant means?"

"Unless you want us to believe your story."

"Get him a copy of his personal file." Sam ordered Zelenka, who just entered the room. "Cut out anything that might be a security risk."

"Ok." Sam moved passed him, seeing Keller hovering near the door to the OR.

"How's Lorne?"

"Alive. I managed to get the bleeding to stop. The bullet came within a millimeter of hitting his lung and by some grace missed all his major organs. He defiantly had a Guardian Angel looking after him. Still, he's far from in the safe zone, he lost a lot of blood and is very weak."

"I'm sure you did everything you could," Sam lay a comforting hand on the Doctor's shoulder who wore a solemn look.

"What happened?"

"From what I been able to figure out someone has altered the minds of Colonel Sheppard's team. They have no recollection of us. So when Lorne's team approached them they were seen as a threat."

"How could anyone do this? Who could have that kind of technology around here?"

"I'm not sure, but whoever it is very dangerous. I'm sure your staff informed you of the subspace transmitter found in McKay?"

"And Teyla."

"We have to consider the fact that whoever did this may have simply been looking to find Atlantis."

"How long before the Apollo gets back?"

"Three days."

"Let's hope no invasion fleet shows up before then, thanks for telling me. I'm going to go get clean up and start going over the data and see what I can find." Sam nodded.

"Ma'am, Teyla's starting to come around," her radio broke the silent as Captain Edward's voice was heard.

"I will be right down." Sam made her way to the holding cells, not very confident Teyla would be anymore forthcoming. Perhaps next time she'd try a little terror tactic to see if McKay could be scared into telling her more useful information. Entering the holding cell, she found the Athosian woman standing, a determined look on her faces, arms folded over her chest.

"Why have you taken me prisoner?" Teyla locked eyes with Sam.

"Colonel Samantha Cater. I'm guessing like McKay you don't know who I am. To make this short were friends and are on the same team."

"Oh, really because-"

"You find that hard to believe because you don't remember us. Your team vanished sometime ago and as much as we can figure someone has tampered with your minds." Teyla raised an eyebrow in speculation.

"Where is McKay?"

"He's in the infirmary; he's fine, unlike Major Lorne."

"I am sorry about your men, but you-"

"We didn't start shooting Teyla, think about it, who shot first?"

"We were only defending ourselves," she quickly stated.

"I think you believe that, but from what I can tell, you acted extremely aggressive, unlike yourself."

Teyla seemed to ponder this, but her face quickly returned to a neutral state. "Why have you taken me prisoner?"

Cater decide to shift gears and use a new tactic with Teyla. "Your Athosian." Teyla studied her carefully before answering.

"What if I am?"

"What if your people tell you we're your friends?"

"It would simply be a lie, because you don't know my people."

"I'll take you to them and let you hear it for yourself."

"It is pointless. I know what you are doing. You won't deceive me or Rodney with these illusions." Cater gave her a puzzled look.

"Captain, ask for some of our Athosian friends to make a visit."

"Right away Ma'am."

"You're wasting your time. I know where my people are and they would not have any contact with people like you."

"You seem quite determined you know us, have we crossed paths before?"

"No but we know what you are."

"Who and what do you think I am, that we are?"

"This is pointless. I'm not going to answer anymore of your questions. You can continue this charade as long as you wish, but know nothing will come of it." Cater could tell by her look, the conversation was over for now.

"Teyla we are your friends. Whoever you're working for is your enemy. All I ask is you to think about what we show you and try to remember the truth."

Even if neither had given her an official answer, she had gained some information. They were working with someone, most likely who ever had done this to them and Cater was starting to think they had the team thinking they were something they weren't. But what did they think they were and who did they think they were?


	3. Chapter 3

__

Author Notes: I like to thank my beta reader Katie who did a great job. I'm sorry I didn't get this chapter out earlier. I'd love to hear your thoughts as always and hope you enjoy Dream Guardian.

**Chapter Three**

"Thank you Lt. Miller and Major that all," Sam informed, ending the debriefing with SGA-6 and SGA-8's commanders. The wraith operation they stumbled into was important and would need to be looked into further but currently it would have to wait. With her lead team brainwashed and the possibility that an attack force might be on the way to Atlantis as they spoke, it left her little choice but to focus most of the city's resources on that problem, only she had little clue of who they were and what they were trying to do.

The expedition still had operations all over the galaxy that continued to run into trouble that had to be handled immediately.

'When it rains it pours,' Carter bitterly thought.

Two more Marines hadn't made it home and another one was in the infirmary. Heading into her office she barely glanced at the plate sitting on her desk. Sam wondered who had taken the time to drop her dinner off; no doubt it was icy cold by now. Before she could move to confirm her suspicious, the speaker blared declaring an incoming worm hole. Sam gave a farewell glance to her uneaten meal before heading back into the command center.

The gate below burst to life as she leant down next to Chuck asking, "Who is it?"

"It's the Athosians."

Carter headed down the stairs as two Athosians stepped through the Stargate.

"Halling, Marta, I'm happy you came."

"Samatha." Halling gave a slight bow of his head.

"How is Teyla?" Marta questioned as Sam guided them towards the holding cells located in the city interior.

"She is physically ok but she doesn't remember us, at least not as friends. We're not completely sure as to how or why this was done, but they may be after Atlantis, which makes it vital we figure out who behind this. Hopefully she will remember you."

"If she doesn't remember you, why would you feel she'd have a better chance remembering us?" Halling questioned.

"The brainwashing may not have gone that far back or taken those memories into account. She knows she's Athosian, that I was able to confirm."

"We will do our best to help her see the truth," Marta remarked as the door slid open. Stepping inside, she found Teyla sitting with her back to them.

"Teyla, I brought some friends to see you." Carter called as they moved past the two guards stationed near the door. Teyla rose and glanced at both Athosians. Sam quickly saw confusion and worry cover the warrior's face.

"Halling, Marta."

"You remember us." Halling face burst into a smile.

'So the enemy had missed part of Teyla memories, this could be the key they needed0 to gaining Teyla's trust once again,' Sam thought.

"Impossible, how?"

"We have come to help you." Marta stepped closer to the cell as Teyla stepped back clearly in disbelief.

"These people are your friends. You have risked you life countless times for them and they would die for you." Halling added.

"I know my friends and they are not our friends!"

"But they are, who ever you are working for is the true enemy." Marta protested.

"They are they enemy! What have you done to them!" Sam found herself fixed with a furious glare.

"Nothing," Halling drew her eyes back to him. "You are the one being deceived." Teyla stopped looking down, her face showing clear signs of pain.

"Teyla," Sam asked. "Are you ok?"

"Your lies will not work on me." She once again locked her eyes on to Sam.

"Teyla you know us, you can trust us. We would never lie to you." Halling reminded.

"You can not be real. You are simply part of their mind games."

"Please Teyla do not be blind!" Marta rebuted. "Do you remember when we went to the falls to play. How mad my father got when…"

"Then you both have been brainwashed into working with them."

"No you have been brainwashed," Marta declared, but Teyla looked away.

"Enough lies! You can not deceive me with such ease. You will learn nothing."

"Teyla, they haven't join us, they are your people!" Sam demanded.

"I have nothing more to say." Both Athosians seem baffled as what they could say to their friend and leader to help her see the truth.

"A moment ago you were shocked to even see them. Don't you see your memories and mind are being altered as we speak? So you will accept the simplest explanation. Now you think we brainwashed them. If that were true why would we not simple brainwash you and McKay. When was the last time you saw them? How did we get to them? Do you think the other Athosians would not have informed you had we capture them? Why can you not believe that what we're saying is the truth and just maybe what you have been told is the lie? Have I asked for information about military operations or weapons?"

"I know the truth."

"Teyla," a new voice remarked, Carter glance over her shoulder to find Dr. Keller standing behind her. Her eyes blood shot from lack of sleep and a worried expression etched on her face. "What were you carrying when you were stunned?"

"What?" Carter asked as Jennifer step forward.

"When Teyla was knocked out something she had on her broke. It got all over Lorne and many of our personal who made contact with his clothing or hers. Over a dozen people have come in with sever burns and irritation on there hands where they made contact with it. It some kind of unknown chemical. Are you having any reactions Teyla?" Teyla made no effort to answer the doctor question.

"Teyla, please tell me." Keller proclaimed.

"I have nothing to say to any of you," she stated, and with that Teyla turned around.

"She could have the same burns and irritations under her clothes," Keller whispered to Sam who nodded. Cater moved forward and opened the cell door whilst taking out her weapon. She flipped it to stun and fired before Teyla could turn around.

"What are you doing?" Halling demanded. Both Athosians were visibly surprised.

"We need to check her over to make sure she ok," Carter informed.

"Can we do nothing to help her?" Marta questioned.

"I'm sorry but I don't think you are going to be able to help. Clearly what ever is affecting her mind is continuing, causing these delusions. Right now I'm not sure she can accept the truth."

"I promise you we will do everything to fix Teyla's mind, you have my word," Keller answered as the guards lifted Teyla on to a stretcher.

Carter said her quick good byes to the Athosians, promising to contact them if anything changed. She sent out an order for SGA-3 and SGA-5 to return to the planet to see if they could find the container that Teyla had been carrying, as well as to look for any clues as to what John's team had been doing there or if there might be an enemy operations base on the planet, but not before issuing a warning to be on their up most guard incase of a possible ambush. Entering the infirmary, Carter quickly made out McKay's voice but wasn't sure what he was saying.

"Would you just stay still!" Dr. Keller growled as Sam entered an adjacent room to the main infirmary.

"So you can fry my brain, I don't think so."

"For heaven sake you're a genius, does this look like a brain fryer? It's simply going to scan you brain and helps us figure out what's wrong with you."

"Oh sure it is." Sam noticed McKay's legs sticking out of the machine, he continued to fidget and move.

"I swear if you don't stay still I'm going to order the Marine to stun you."

"You wouldn't dare."

"You sure about that?" Keller shot back, from where she stood behind a console. McKay became still, clearly afraid Keller would follow through with her threat.

"So…" Carter questioned as the doctor's hands flew over the controls.

"Teyla has the same burn and irritation all over her right hip and side, along with a few small abrasions from the bust container. I can't believe she didn't say anything about it. From what I have been told, and have seen, it's painful. Luckily for me I was wearing my gloves. I already ordered skin samples and to have the clothing sampled for the chemical. God I hope it's not toxic, we don't need anymore problems."

"That's true." Sam answered.

"Teyla must really believe we're the enemy to not even hint at her injures. For now I'm applying salves and other ointments to ease the pain but until I know what it is, I'm shooting blind."

"Did McKay say anything about what they had on them?"

"No."

"So how's Lorne?" Sam inquired after a long pause.

"Alive, he landed on his back into it, which is starting to show signs. I'm scared it could have gotten into his blood stream as well. So I'm monitoring him closely incase it causes a reaction and I doubled his antibiotics to fight off infection."

"So did you find anything wrong with them yet?"

"No, their blood screen came up clean. We scanned them for nanites and other foreign bodies but the scanner found nothing. I'm doing this brain scan to see if there's anything abnormal or irregular going on in there."

"Well, I'm sure you figure it out, keep me up to date."

"I will."

Sam turned to leave. "Oh my god!" Keller gasped, causing Sam to spin around. Sam's eyes darted to the console screen which had suddenly turned from blue to red.

"What?" Carter didn't know what all the flashing lights meant, but it couldn't be good.

"Rodney!" Keller cried fear racing through her voice as she moved to the machine and pushed a button causing McKay to jet back out.

"What?"

"Are you ok?" she questioned as she checked his pulse.

"Besides being…"

"I mean it are you feeling ill or have a headache. Do you feel like your going to black out?"

"No why?" McKay's voice became riddled with fear.

"I don't believe that. That shouldn't be possible." Keller moved back towards the console to look at it again as McKay sat up.

"What?" McKay asked looking at the Doctor who continued to ignore both him and Sam as she looked over the reading.

"I don't know, this doesn't make any sense."

"What?" Sam asked yet again.

"His brain waves just crashed and then spiked. He shouldn't be just sitting there."

"Let me see." McKay stood up, but both Marines drew their weapons.

"It's ok." Carter stepped back letting McKay hobble his way past her to the console. He studied the results, a puzzled look on his face.

"Want to explain that smart guy?" Keller locked McKay with a determined look as he continued to examine the results.

"Clearly your machine is broken," he finally remarked, a confident smirk on his face.

"It not broken Rodney," Keller snapped.

"There's no way that could happen."

"Well it just did."

"Oh I see where you going with this. This is an attempt to get me to buy your whole brainwash story. I could have come up with a much better scenario. I mean…"

"I'm not making this up." Keller didn't try to hide the hurt on her face.

"So I magically can handle what should cause sever convulsion and put me in a coma?"

"I don't know why you're not being affected, but the results are right there." McKay just fixed her with a 'you have to be kidding me' look. "Put him back in the machine and get the scan completed this time. After that I want them both to have their brainwaves monitored to see if this happens again," Keller ordered. She stepped outside letting another doctor take over.

"Have you any clues to why this might be happening?" Sam question as they left the room.

"Not really. I can't see how this would be used to brainwash them. I mean his brain dropped clear down into the dead zone before spiking and becoming hyper active. Maybe it's a side affect of what ever has been done to them. So it didn't seem you got much from Teyla." Keller asked as the two step into Keller's office.

"Teyla knew her fellow Athosians, but then decided they weren't real before finally deciding if they were real that we brainwashed them."

"Did you tell her that if we could brainwash them then why would we not do it to her?"

"I did but it did no good. From what I can tell, what ever this is, it is continuing to affect their minds. At least it's not allowing them to grip the truth."

"Well at least it lists out some possibilities like a mind imprint and we can assume there's something that's acting as an activity agent of some sort causing these changes and affects."

"Doctor Keller." Carter turned to find a young man hovering in the doorway. The fact she didn't know his name made it likely he was new.

"What is it Luke?" Keller barley glanced up form the data pad she was looking at.

"I found something."

"What?" Both women locked their eyes on to the young man.

"Something odd in the blood work, but I'm not really sure what it is."

"I thought Dr. Dawson already ran their blood samples and didn't find anything?"

"He did, but he told me to do it again."

"Show me." Keller followed the young man into a lab, Carter on her heels. Keller leant down, glancing into a microscope he indicated to.

"Why didn't the scanner pick it up?" Keller muttered as she rose and took the sample to a nearby machine.

"What is it?" Carterasked leaning over her shoulder.

"A foreign body in the blood sample." Carter felt a shiver run up her spine. "They're probably what's causing the brain crash and acting as an active agent in altering their minds."

"Why were you using a microscope?" Carter glanced back at Luke.

"I don't know how to read what the Ancient machines are saying yet. When Dawson order me to double check the blood samples, I didn't think it was a good time to ask to be trained so I did it the old fashioned way."

"Even though I'm telling the scanner it's there, they won't acknowledge it," Keller muttered leaning back in her chair. "That's weird. When we had that disease, once I'd found it, the system had no trouble showing it to me. The system won't even show it when I focus in on the sample." Sam didn't like the sound of that.

"What can you tell from the microscope?" Carter questioned.

"There's a hell of a lot of them and they're smaller then blood cells. They seem to be organic, but with out a better scan I can't tell."

"Luke, I need you to tell everyone to do their tests over with out using the city systems."

"I'll ask Zelenka if he can figure out what's causing the scanner to ignore it," Carter informed.

"While your doing that I need you to order anyone who made contact with Teyla, McKay or any of the two teams who brought them back to come down here and get there blood drawn now. We need to isolate contact between anyone who may have been exposed to those people as well."

"Do you think these things can spread?"Carter questioned.

"It doesn't appear to be an air pathogen, but it still could spread through physical contact. I pray it can't but till we know for sure we need to prevent anyone who hasn't had contact from being exposed, just incase."

"I'll order people to refrain from physical contact with anyone who's been exposed." Carter tapped her radio, issuing the new orders to the command center.

"I'm going to run some tests and see if I can determine anything about these foreign bodies. Maybe I'll get lucky and find a way to kill them."

"I'll leave it you to it.

Sam hadn't even made it to the teleporter when Chuck's voice filled her ear.

"Colonel, you better get to the command center."

"What is it?"

"Scanners just picked up two small crafts heading our way."

"How long before they get here?"

"Fifteen minutes."

"I'm assuming it not the Wraith."

"Not from what the scanners are showing."

"I'm on my way."

__

Elsewhere

John moved down the dark grey blue hallways of the space ship, Ronon on his heels. The fleshy door slid open and John stepped into the command center of the ship. A few figures were moving about but took no heed to the two.

"I wasn't expecting you so soon. You'll be glad to know our plan is in motion."

"What about my team?"

"Don't worry; if things go as we planned they will be back with us very soon."

"Well not that I don't believe in you but just incase this plan falls through, Ronon and me have a second plan to secure their freedom"

"Then by all mean do as you see fit."

_So what do you think? Please Review and let me know what you like._


	4. Chapter 4

_**Author Notes:** Thank you Katie for beta reading and your continued support of my story. Sorry to my reader for not getting it up sooner. I got distracted with gardening and lawn work, my bad. Anyways I really hope you enjoy this next chapter. Thank you for your reviews._

**Chapter Four**

"Should we cloak the city?" Chuck asked as Sam entered the command center, filled with commotion.

"If their the ones who received the subspace transmission, it's like they already know the location," Sam said looking at a screen. In truth the whole way to the command center she'd been thinking about her choices. Raise the shield and if they didn't know the location of Atlantis, they would. Cloak the city and if they did know the city would be left open to an attack. Either way it left them in a predicament. Sam didn't have a lot of time to make up her mind.

"What can you tell me about the crafts?" she asked, still studying the screen that was being fed data.

"Smaller than a dart, no life signs," Chuck answered, his hand dancing over the console. "Scanners aren't picking up any weapons. They're accelerating and on course for Atlantis, impact in five minutes."

"Raise the shield." Sam ordered. It seemed a slim chance that these craft hadn't been sent by the people who put the subspace transmitter in Teyla and McKay. Sam's eyes watch the scanner as the blips got closer to the planet at an alarming speed. She glanced out the near by window in the direction the crafts were coming from. For a moment she saw a dark object before there was a single brilliant flash on the shield.

"It appears one craft has been completely destroyed. The other turned just before impact. The one that hit sent out a short data burst to the other craft.

"What's it doing?"

"Circling the edge of the shield, it's scanning us," Chuck informed.

"Dr. Kusanagi, do you copy," Sam said into her ear pieces.

"I do," the Japanese woman answered.

"I want you to shoot the remaining craft down."

Sam had already ordered the Doctor to the Control Chair on her way to the command center. Like Sheppard and Beckett she possessed a natural form of the ATA gene, allowing her to use the control chair with greater easy then those with the therapy. Still Kusanagi had never flown a jumper before, let alone used a drone, but Sam was keeping her fingers crossed that the good doctor would be able to control the drone with enough accuracy to take out the fast nimble craft.

"I will try my best." Sam barely caught a glimpse as one of the yellow drones darted between two buildings.

"The craft has broken off and is climbing." Sam watched the screen showing the drone and unknown craft, which quickly began counter measure, but Dr. Kusanagi managed to keep the drone on its tail.

"Closing in," Kusanagi voice echoed in Sam's ear. Without warning the drone vanished from the screen just as it was almost on top of the craft.

"What happened?" Sam asked.

"I don't know ma'am. The drone just exploded."

"Wonderful." Sam leaned against the control. It seemed the unknown enemy had figure a way to neutralize the drones.

"Should I send out another?" Dr. Kusanagi asked.

"No. Nice job." Sam could already tell by the speed and distance that a drone would never catch up to the craft. "I want you to double check all our logs, find out what happened. Send me a copy." The craft had vanished, no doubt returning with data to it owners.

"Will do."

Sam fought the urge to let out a groan. She was tired and felt like she had one too many problems on her plate. Who here in Pegasus would have the kind of skill or knowledge to disable an ancient drone?

Sam headed to her office, her mind racing with theories and reasons why the drone might have failed or been caused to explode earlier. _Possible an energy burst or some kind of shield?_ A few hours slipped by and Sam found herself back in the medical lab. Keller seemed to be having no more luck then Sam had. She hadn't figured out a way to kill the bio agent with out killing McKay and Teyla at the same time.

"Zelenka still has no idea why the scanners aren't identifying the bio agent and it's a pain to do all this the old fashion way and it's a lot less accurate and slower. I mean, in all sense we are less equipped then a lot of labs back on Earth. We've become so reliant on the ancient technologies."

"Which seem to be less reliable. I'm sorry I had to put Zelenka on to figuring out why the drone failed on us." Sam answered.

"I understand it's just frustrating." Keller shook her head. "It's still going to be several more hours before everyone's blood works are checked, but so far there's no sign of it."

That been the only shred of good news Sam had all day.

She turned to watch Teyla and McKay. Both were in medical beds, hooked up to an assortment of machines in the next room, restrained, and with guards standing nearby. Having been place far enough apart any conversation the two had would be heard by the doctor and nurse moving about the room.

"No offense to Zelenka but I bet McKay would have figure it out. I mean he's just so good at this kind of stuff." Keller said. "If only we could get him to help us." Even Sam would have given anything to have McKay to bounce an idea off or at least divide the job of solving all the problems that were coming up.

Sam turned back to her datapad, scanning over the latest data on the Atlantis Scanner. The biggest thing that confused her was why they couldn't even get an image of the dam thing. Why could a normal microscope and person's naked eye outdo the most sophisticated scanner in the galaxy?

The only logical reason was that somehow the bio agent was directly affecting or influencing the scanner. It must have been designed to fool the ancient technology, which was both bad and good. The person who'd made it had to be smart and understand the ancient technology in a way even they didn't, but it also ruled out the normal suspects and gave them one small edge. They hadn't been expecting them to find the agent, if only they could discover what it did. Keller was right. Earth's inferior technology might be the only advantage they had. It wouldn't be the first time inferior bested superior, Sam's mind flash back to the Replicator problem.

They hadn't encountered any one advance enough to fit the bill, but then again they might have been using some familiar tricks. Maybe they too used cloaking and other such technologies to stay hidden. Still that did her little good.

"Not that it needs to be said, but we're lucky he's normally on our side." Keller muttered not looking up form her work.

"That's true," Sam mumbled aloud, as an idea jump into her head. "You know if we're the enemy it's about time we start acting like it." Keller looked up at her with a curious look.

"Sorry, I don't follow."

"We become the enemy they think we are." Sam's mind raced with ideas. It was risk but still, what other choice did they have? Clearly convicting them wasn't going to work unless they figured out how to kill or affect the bio agent.

"You want us to act like we are the enemy. Isn't that risky, wouldn't that just confirm their delusions."

"As much as you can tell they've been programmed to think a certain way. There's no evidence we could ever show or anything we could say that would prove otherwise. That's what this bio agent does, keeps them blinded, or at least part of it, but if we become the enemy they already think we are, maybe we can learn something new. I know it's risky but at this point we're running out of time."

"I suppose it's worth a try."

"Ok, here's what I'm thinking..."

"Wake up!" McKay jumped and stared at Sam who stood at the end of his bed.

"What do you want?" he questioned.

"Answers. Who are you working for? What are your plans? What do you know of our operations?"

"I told you. I'm…" Sam didn't let McKay get a chance to finish. "I'm sick of playing these games and to be frank I don't have time. We are going to do this the old fashion way." Sam put on an evil smile, at least she hope it looked evil.

"What?" McKay asked. She saw his jaw muscles tighten.

"Doctor Keller," she snapped, glancing at the doctor who entered from another room carrying a small case. Keller removed a syringe from the case, tapping it twice before she moved to stand over Teyla.

"What's in that?" McKay questioned as Teyla's face became etched with fear.

"Poison," Keller answered, taking on the sternest face Sam had ever seen her wear. She lowered the needle and Teyla attempted to free herself from her restraints, but in vain.

"If you want her to live you will tell me everything, now!" Cater locked eyes with McKay, but his eyes tore away, going to Teyla. Sam gave a sharp nod and Keller moved to inject her.

"Wait! Just wait a second." McKay cried. They'd picked McKay, believing him to be the easiest to break.

"Why, you have something to say?" Sam put a sneer on her face, hopeful the bio agent would be put to good work for a change. If they believed they were truly a dangerous enemy then Sam's actions would be right on the mark. There would be no question she'd follow through with the threat. Still she hoped McKay would believe it, and more importantly, not lie.

"Tell them nothing!" Teyla met McKay with a steady gaze.

"I don't have all day!" Sam yelled. McKay opened his mouth but stopped.

"Rodney! Do not say a thing. You know what is at stake."

"Do it." Keller push the needle into Teyla's arm, only waiting a second before injecting the clear liquid.

"Don't." McKay didn't attempt to hide the fear that raced through his voice.

"You can end this, simply give me the information I want and we'll give her the antidote." Sam crossed her arms over her chest.

"Do not!" Teyla as always had remained calm, only the tightness in her muscles gave away just how scared she was.

"I don't think I have to tell you that the faster the antidote is applied the better her chance of living," Keller coldly stated, her face devoid of emotions or care. It creeped Sam out.

"Our friends will come for us." Teyla gave McKay a reassuring smile. "Do not fear Rodney."

"You think they can over come our defenses! Our weapons!" Sam studied each of their reactions; they knew their friends would come for them. Sam wouldn't expect anything less of Sheppard or Ronon. Still the enemy was not at the front door; instead they had sent drone to do a scan. They had disabled the weapon but just maybe they couldn't over come the shield.

"Your days are numbered," McKay boldly answered, putting on a confident look.

"Maybe but she won't make it past two." Sam coldly declared, seeing raw hate fill McKay's eyes. Sam was sure he'd bought it, and he'd kill her gladly to save Teyla. Teyla keep a solemn look on her face, McKay glanced at her once again. His face became conflicted.

She knew how strong their bond as team member was, Sam couldn't imagine if the role was reversed. If Sam her self had been injected she'd want her teammate to hold out, but sitting in McKay's position all she'd want to do was save her friend. The problem was McKay would more likely break when he saw Teyla suffering but that wasn't possible. Sam wouldn't actual torture either of them, which meant she was relying on the illusion to win them over.

"I'll give you sometime to think." Sam answered walking away briskly.

"Do you think this will work?" Keller asked once they were out of hearing range.

"I'm not sure."

"Once the sedative kicks in, Teyla should become sluggish and less responsive."

"Let hope."

"I didn't put enough in to knock her out, just enough to get a reaction. Hopefully McKay's over active brain will assume the drug is attacking her nervous system. At least that what I was going for," Keller sounded as torn as her.

"We can hope." They could see the two talking from Dr. Keller's office. Sam didn't need to hear what was being said. McKay wanted to say something to save her, but Teyla was willing to give up her life for the cause. It wasn't hard to tell when the drug kicked in as Teyla seemed to have trouble keeping her head up and was less responsive. The fear etched on McKay's face was awful but it was the reaction she had hoped for. Teyla was suffering no physical damage, but McKay believed she was. Deciding she'd left him to stew long enough, Sam finally walked back into the room.

"So?" Sam asked, as Teyla muttered something that couldn't be made out.

"Teyla?" McKay cringed at the sight of his friend.

"Your time is clicking down." Keller threatened.

"Fine, we're working for the Kirall. Just give her the antidote and I'll tell you everything." Sam fixed McKay with a steady gaze, which McKay didn't turn away from. She had no idea who the Kirall were, but she didn't say anything.

"Well, I told you," he snapped. "Now!"

"Not that I wouldn't have a lot more questions to ask but your lying." Sam scowled at him. "Not smart."

"I am not." "Yes you are." Keller barked. "When you lose or are defeated you don't lock eyes with people. You look at them but don't meet their eyes completely. The only reason you lock eyes is to try and convey that you are telling the truth, which your not."

"Couldn't have said it better myself. Want to try again?" Sam asked and McKay gave a sad pleading glance at Teyla. It was then Sam knew there was little chance he'd ever tell them the truth. Whatever it was, or who ever they were guarding, both thought it meant more then their lives. Maybe it was just the bio agent at work, either way it did her little good.

"Move them to separate cells and make sure McKay can't get out," Sam ordered a near by Marine. Carter didn't want any slip ups. She wouldn't underestimate McKay's ability to escape.

"What about Teyla?" McKay questioned as they hauled him to his feet.

"I would say she's dead, but it's your choice. You can inform the guards if you have anything you'd like to share with me. That's not a lie," Sam added coldly and saw the pain, and worse, helplessness in McKay's eyes.

"Get him out of here!" Sam snapped. Keller didn't speak up till both were removed.

"I don't think he's going to say anything. He's stronger than people like to give him credit."

"I know. Keep me updated." Sam only got at few steps before Keller called.

"You know we can hold the fort down if you want to catch a warm meal and some sleep."

"I'm alright."

"Sam." Keller gave her a worried look.

'How long before you get any sleep Doctor?" Sam rebuttal the question knowing full well Keller was right.

"I already did, at my desk." The near by staff member refuse to make eye contact with Keller who let a small smile slip on to her lips. "But I needed the rest. We don't know when were going to make any headway. What if an attack does come, we can't all be driven into the ground. Just get a meal, take a shower, and get a few hours of sleep. Take my word, it's better then sleeping at your desk."

"I respect your opinion but…"

"Don't make me order you." Keller crossed her arms over her chest and Sam could tell the good doctor wasn't about to budge.

"Alright, after I…"

"Ma'am." Sam turned to find the commander of SGA-3 entering the room, his team scattered behind him. Not far behind was SGA-5.

"I was just about to contact you. Did you run into any trouble?"

"No."

"Did you find anything?" Keller moved to a female solider who handed her a box filled with shattered dark blue glass.

"There's writing on some of the pieces," the solider added as Keller slipped a glove on and examined a piece.

"It looks ancient." Sam stated studying the pieces over Keller's shoulder. Sadly the glass was broken severely so putting it back together wasn't going to be easy.

"I'll run some test to see if I can get a better sample of the toxin," Keller informed moving away.

"I want a full check up on you," Sam ordered the men, not about to take any risks that they been compromised while away.

"We also found a facility to the north; the bottle may have come from there. Wasn't much left to find, some sort of accelerant was used and the facility was completely sealed, off allowing the fire to burn hot and hard," Lt. Rander informed. Sam took the time to do a short debriefing while the teams were being checked over and then ordered them to get some rest.

After Keller fixed her with another glare she informed the staff she'd be retiring shortly, but reminded them to contact her if anything came up. She caught a quick meal in the café and took a warm shower that did little to ease her nerves as she crawled into her bed.

Keller was right, she needed sleep but sleeping didn't come easy to her. Not when there were multiple problems and a threat looming over her head. Still it was nice to know Keller wasn't afraid to order her to get some rest. God knows how many times, Doctor Frasier had to order her or other members of SG-1 to hit the sack. Sam lay in her bed, staring at her ceiling, trying to quiet her mind that continued to run through the facts.

**I would love feed back, I really didn't have an easy time with this chapter. Not sure why. Still I'd like to know what my reader are thinking, is it interesting? Is the pace good? How am I doing with the character interaction? Thank Dream Guardian.**


End file.
